Mr and Mrs Donovan
by Amethyst1403
Summary: Dusty and Lucy are married couple, who seems to quarrel alot. However the brother of an old childhood friend of Lucy's informs the Donovans that their marriages in none other than a sham. Read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own As The World Turns.

**Mr. and Mrs. Donovan.**

This is an alternative reality using the characters Dusty Donovan and Lucy Montgomery as the main cast. Other Oakdalians and original charaters will appear throughout the fic.

The year is 1941

It was your everyday average day at the Donovan's; the help were busy with their work, cooking, cleaning, and the sort. Mr. and Mrs. Donovan were cooped up in their bedroom, of their penthouse suite on the 14th floor of the Lakeview Hotel. Mrs. Donovan was still in bed, under the covers, I might add, while Mr. Donovan was busy playing solitaire on the floor…Dishes and dirty laundry were scattered about the place

What happened, you ask? Mr. and Mrs. Donovan got into a quarrel you might say, a drag em, knock em out fight. What caused the quarrel? Well let's not get nosy.

As Mr. Donovan sat there playing cards, he would look up every once in a while to see if his wife would come out from underneath the bed clothes. To his dismay she never did. She would just toss and turn, and move around, but never had she once moved out from under the covers. He sighed as he threw the cards down. He ran a hand through his head.

What was he going to do; he wished they would just make up already. See him and his wife made a pact, that when they got into a fight, they'd lock themselves in the bedroom and nobody was allowed in or out, until they made up. It really helped quite a bit in their marriage.

Mr. Donovan sighed as he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah," he called.

"Breakfast, Mr. Donovan." A servant with a strong southern accent replied. He got up out off the floor and opened the door just far enough so he could get the tray inside. As he took the tray from the servant, she tried to look in to see where Mrs. Donovan was, Mr. Donovan however blocked her view of the room.

"Thank you," he kindly said as he shut the door behind him. He walked the tray of eggs, toast, coffee, and fresh squeezed orange juice over to a table and sat it down.

He than proceeded to think of a way to get his wife's attention, he dare not do it the easy way and wake her. She was pretty ticked at him.

-----

Meanwhile in the kitchen,

"Well what are they doing?" an older servant asked the younger servant who had just served breakfast.

"She's under the bed clothes, and he's playing cards," the younger woman replied.

"You didn't look through the keyhole?" the older woman questioned.

"No you can't see anything, I only listened."

The older woman sighed as the telephone rang. "Hello, Donovan Residence, Oh hello Mr. Lawrence, No they haven't come out yet. They just opened the door for breakfast, and they didn't send any of the dishes back, I'm running out of dishes."

Mr. Lawrence on the other end of the line replied. "How long have they been in there?"

"Three days." The woman replied.  
"Three days? What is the longest they've been in there?" He queried.

The older woman replied, "Eight."

"Eight days," the man said with a whistle. "Well you tell Mr. Donovan I need that document signed."

"I will Mr. Lawrence, but I'm not sure…" Mr. Lawrence cut her off before she had a chance to finish.

"Hey Mabel."

"Yes Mr. Lawrence?"

"Is Tommy there?"

"Why yes, Mr. Lawrence, he just walked in." She covered the mouth piece with her hand and motioned to Tommy. "Mr. Lawrence is on the phone."

Tommy nodded and took the phone. "Hello, Mr. Lawrence."

"Tommy, I don't want you back here until you get Mr. Donovan's signature," Mr. Lawrence demanded.

Tommy took a deep breath, and replied. "Oh, don't worry Mr. Lawrence. I will make sure the document is signed, goodbye sir." He hung up the phone and turned to Mabel.

"Take me to the room."

"It's this way." Mabel led him to the room that Mr. Donovan and his wife were currently held up in.

When they got to the door, Tommy knocked ever so gently. "Mr. Donovan, it's me Tommy. I have an urgent document from Mr. Lawrence that you need to sign." When there was no reply, Tommy pleaded again. "Please sir."

Mabel had an idea to stick the note under the door. "Push the note under the door."

"Mr. Donovan, I'm gonna pass the note under the door." The note was passed and Mr. Donovan signed it, unfortunately for Tommy he signed in pencil.

"Thank you sir, hey wait this is signed in pencil, you can't…"

"Go over it with a pen." Donovan replied.

"I can't do that, its forgery and I could get in trouble."

"Nobody'd have to know."

"But sir, I'm going to be taking my Bar Exam soon."

Donovan sighed and opened the door, "Quick give me a pen." He signed the paper.

Tommy and Mabel went back downstairs.

Donovan, who turned to see his wife was still under the bed covers, got and idea. He left the door ajar just a bit, and then gathered all of his belongings. He grabbed what looked like a fire poker from the fireplace and pushed the door shut causing it to make a loud bang. With that, Mrs. Donovan shot up and looked around. There was no sign of her husband. She all of the sudden looked heartbroken and lost

Mr. Donovan jumped up from behind the couch he was hidden behind. He saw the forlorn look in his wife's eyes and rushed to her side.

He pulled her into a loving embrace. "I thought you'd left me," she told him.  
He nuzzled against her. "Princess, Lucy I'd never leave you. I'd die before I left you."

Lucy, as his wife was called, smiled as she moved closer to her husband. "Promise me Dusty; Promise me you will never, ever leave me."

Dusty smiled. "I promise I will never, ever leave you." He gently pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Good because I don't think I could live without you." Lucy told him holding on to him for dear life.

Dusty just smiled and held her close.

-----  
Later that morning,

"Hey babe, can you shave me?" Dusty asked as he came out of the bathroom with his shaving paraphernalia. It a common practice with the Donovan's. She'd shave him and they talk about the fight that they'd had.

Dusty laid back into a reclining chair as Lucy got the shaving cream lathered to consistency. She lathered up Dusty's face.

"I hate fighting, I do," Lucy said as she continued to smear the cream on his face. Dusty just mumbled in agreement. "I really have no idea what the fight was about, I mean don't you think all of our fights are silly?" She continued as he started sharpening the blade of the razor.

Dusty nodded. "Uhm, yeah."

Lucy took the razor and started shaving her husband with even strokes. "I'm glad we have are no leaving the bedroom until we make up agreement. You know most couples should adopt that agreement, don't you think? Then there would be no more divorce in the world."

Dusty nodded.

"Don't move. I'll cut you." Lucy chastised.

"Sorry."

"I mean if we didn't have the agreement then what would we have? Marriages like other people, dishonesty, mistrust, unfaithfulness."

Dusty mumbled his agreement.

"Turn you head that way darling." Lucy asked and Dusty did.

"I just don't want to be in that sort of marriage you know what I mean?" Lucy said as Dusty agreed with her.

"The barber's shaving you too close; I want you to have a talk with him." She told him as she took a towel off the table and wiped up Dusty's face after which she applied some after-shave lotion. "Does that burn darling?"

"Only a little," Dusty admitted as he got up to finish dressing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm glad it doesn't hurt too much," she said as he put a hand on her husbands face rubbing the smoothness of his skin. She then took her hand away cleaning up the mess she had made, after she was finished she turned to her husband. "Hey I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

"Alright babe."

"Hey babe, you ready for some breakfast?" Dusty asked as he poured some coffee into two cups. Lucy had just come out of the bathroom wearing a black and white polka-dot lounge pants and a matching top with the polka dots on the sleeves and collar.

"I'm famished," she admitted as she took a seat across from her husband. She broke the yolk in her eggs covering the white of the egg with the yellow, she then took a piece of her toast and started wiping the yolk up with the toast, eating it. She watched her husband gingerly dunk his toast in his black coffee.

"I don't know how you can drink that," Lucy told him as she put her bare feet into the cuffs of his pants.

"Hey, you drink it too you know."

"Yeah, well, I don't drink it straight from the pot; at least I have the dignity to put some sugar and cream in it," Lucy said as she took bite of some fruit that was there.

"And what, ruin the taste of the coffee?" Dusty laughed heartily.

Lucy smiled. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

Lucy and Dusty sat quietly for a few minutes as they ate their breakfast. Lucy then broke the quietness. "Dusty can I ask you a question?"

"Anything babe."

"If you had a chance to do it all over again, would you have married me?"

Dusty put his fork down and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Honestly babe, No. I don't think I would've. It's not that I don't love you, or I would want to be married to anyone else…I just think that when a man marries he gives up a certain freedom and independence. If I had to do it all over again I think I would stay single."

Lucy looked quite upset about the answer that Dusty had given. Not in a million years did she think he would choose not to marry her if he had to do it all over again. "I see, I guess I'm just a nuisance to you huh?"

"Now, come on, I didn't say that," Dusty defended.

"No, but you as much as admitted it,'" Lucy said as she took her plate and threw it at him.

"You asked me a question, and I gave you an answer."

"Well, I didn't think you would answer me that way. That tells me you don't love me as much as I thought you did. You have been leading me on." Lucy cried dramatically.

"Oh, come on now, cut that out," Dusty yelled trying to defend himself. He grabbed his jacket off the chair, drank the rest of his coffee. "I'm leaving for work," he said as he gave Lucy as quick kiss goodbye.

"When will you be home?"

"Around eight. Are we alright?" Dusty asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Good," Dusty replied as he left the penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. and Mrs. Donovan Chapter 2

Dusty opened the door of a tall skyscraper-type building. On the building it said Worldwide Incorporations; however, Dusty didn't work for Worldwide, in fact the only connection Worldwide had with the building was that they owned it.

"Good morning Mr. Donovan," Charise Moore his secretary greeted him.

"Good Morning, Charise. Have there been any calls for me while I was away?"

"All your messages are on your desk sir, and Mr. Donovan, there's a man here to see you," Charise explained.

"There is? Did he tell you what he wanted?" Dusty asked.

"No, only that it was very personal, and it was urgent that he speak only to you," Charise replied. Dusty nodded his head.

"Alright send him in," Dusty said as he entered his office.

"Yes, sir," Charise replied with a smile. "Mr. Cobb, Mr. Donovan will see you now." 

A short, thin, balding man with glasses stood up. "Ah yes, Thank you," he said as he went into Mr. Donovan's office. When he entered, he saw Dusty standing near a window looking at it. "Uh Excuse me, Are you Mr. Donovan?"

Dusty turned around to see Mr. Cobb standing near the entrance of the doorway. "Uhm yes, come in. Please, have a seat."

"Thank you," he replied as he took seat in one of the available chairs.

"What can I help you with?" Dusty asked. Dusty didn't know who this guy was, and what he could want with him. He thought he was just another client, but he couldn't get what his secretary said. "Urgent and Personal."

"Well uhm, you see. Briar County is on the other side of the river, so it is in Nevada, not in Idaho. So Mill Creek had no right to incorporate itself in Briar County. You get what I'm saying."

Dusty shook his head. "You lost me in Idaho."

"Anyone who was married in Mill Creek with an Idaho License between 1935 and now, well their marriage isn't legal."

Dusty eyes widened with pure shock. "Come again."

"Well you see Briar County is in Nevada, so anyone married…" Dusty cut him off before he got to finish.

"I got it, I got it. So this means, me and my wife aren't married?"

"Well you are married, in every sense of the word. It just isn't legal."

"I see. So why come all this way?" Dusty queried.

"Well, we in Briar County thought it would be best to tell all the couples who were married during that time period…so that they may get married again. And we are also refunding the two dollars you paid for the wedding license," Mr. Cobb said as he took two dollars out of his wallet, and handed it to Dusty.

Dusty took the money. "Thank you and thank you for letting me know about this."

Mr. Cobb tipped his hat to Dusty and, as he was about to leave, he saw a picture of Lucy sitting on a sideboard. "Is your wife Lucy Montgomery?"

"Yes."

"Lucy was best friends with my kid sister Margie. I remember how she and Margie would run in and out of the house, laughing and screaming all the time."

Dusty smiled. "I see, that sounds like my Lucy."

"Well Uhm if you see her, can you tell her old Cornelius Cobb said Hi? I'm sure she'll remember me," Mr. Cobb asked. Dusty nodded in agreement.

"Well thank you, Mr. Cobb, and I'll be sure to tell Lucy you stopped by."

Mr. Cobb stopped suddenly. "You're gonna tell her about the marriage?"

"Oh yes, of course I am. Goodbye now Mr. Cobb." If Mr. Cobb didn't know better, he would almost think that Dusty was trying to get rid of him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No Mr. Cobb, I'm just a very busy man."

"Oh I see, well I won't keep you any longer. Goodbye. I'll see myself out," he said as he left Dusty's office.

Dusty sat back at his desk, taking out a notepad and pencil. He jotted down in big lettering, "Miss Montgomery." He then took out his date book, and turned it to Monday, April 19- 6pm. He jotted down "Lucy Montgomery."

He picked up the phone. "Charise, get me my house."

"Yes sir."

Lucy, who was busy painting her toenails, answered the phone. "Oh hello Darling, No I'm not busy."

"Do you know where I'm taking you tonight?"

Lucy smiled. Not having a clue where her husband could be taking her. "Where, Darling?"

"Mama Estelle's." Mama Estelle's was the restaurant Dusty and Lucy had their first meal in Oakdale, it has much sentimental value.

Lucy loved Mama Estelle's. She wished Dusty could have seen the look on her face when he said that. "Oh Dusty, you spoil me, darling."

"Anything for you Baby. I love you, Luce," Dusty said as he hung up the phone. He grabbed the notepad that he had written Miss Montgomery on, and over the Miss, he wrote Mistress. That was what Lucy had become, his Mistress so to speak. However, he wasn't going to worry too much about that. For tonight, he had a plan to woo his bride all over again.

Meanwhile in a taxi cab Cornelius Cobb was crossing off the Donovan's from his list. He looked down at the address, and then saw that the taxi was on the same street the Donovan's lived on…and had just passed the intersection of the house number.

"Uhm I get off here." The taxi let Cornelius off and he made his way up to Dusty and Lucy's penthouse apartment.

In the apartment Lucy was telling her mother the plans that Dusty had for them tonight. "Oh Mother, he's taking me to Mama Estelle's. He hasn't taken me there since our first night in Oakdale. I wonder what he has planned."

Sierra Montgomery, Lucy's mother, was pleased to see her only living child happy. Lucy's older brother Bryant was killed in a car accident after his girlfriend, Jennifer Munson, left him for another man. His own cousin. Lucy hated Jennifer for she did. However, she chose not to dwell on the past.

As Lucy and Sierra were conversing, one of the housekeepers entered. "Mrs. Donovan, there's a Mr. Cornelius Cobb here to see you. May I show him in?"

"Corny Cobb is here to see me; I haven't seen him since I was best friends with his little sister. Man that was so long ago." Cornelius entered the living room and greeted Lucy and her mother.

"Uhm Good Evening, Ma'am." Cornelius tipped his hat to Sierra.

"Good Evening, Mr. Cobb."

"Hello Corny, how long has it been?" Lucy asked, realizing that it had to have been fifteen years since she last seen the Cobb's.

"I'd have to say about fifteen years, man I would have recognized you anywhere though. In fact, I did recognize you in your husband's office."

Sierra suddenly became concerned. "You met with Dusty?"

"Uhm yes, well I was telling him that…" Mr. Cobb then went on to tell Lucy and her mother, that Lucy and Dusty weren't legally married.

"What? Dusty and I aren't married?" Lucy asked very concerned.

Lucinda Walsh, Lucy's grandmother who had been listening at the door, walked up to Cornelius. "What did you say young man? Are you telling my beloved grandchild she isn't married to her husband, the man she has been living with, sleeping with in the same bed…making love to for the last three years?"

"I'm sure it will all get straightened out. Mr. Donovan himself told me himself he plans to remarry you."

Lucinda scoffed. "Well I should hope so."

"Grandmother, I'm sure Dusty will marry me again. He is after all taking me to Mama Estelle's tonight. He hasn't taken me there since we moved to Oakdale."

"Lucy, darling I hope you are right. For everyone's sake."

"I sure I am, Grandmother," Lucy said, not to sure of herself. Just this morning, Dusty had told her he wouldn't marry her again if he had the chance to do it over.

This time she hoped she was wrong.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. and Mrs. Donovan chapter 3

Dusty walked had decided to walk home that evening happy at the thought of remarrying his wife. He however decided to play a little joke on her, not knowing that she knew what he was intending. As Dusty was walking home, Lucy had decided to wear something that she wore the first time they dated. To say the least, it got too small. However, that little detail didn't defer Lucy from wearing it.

"Lillian, could you please help me fasten the hooks on my skirt, I don't remember it being this small." Lucy asked as sucked in a little to help the skirt a long, too say the least she needed a bit of help.

"Mrs. Donovan, maybe it would be best if you wore something new." Lillian suggested.

"No Lillian, I have to wear the exact thing I wore when Dusty proposed." Lucy said with labored.

'But Mrs. Donovan." Lillian argued as she got the last hook on Lucy's skirt fastened.

"No, buts Lillian, I have to have this night exactly like that night." Lucy said as she went over to her vanity to apply her make up, just a bit of powder blush on the cheeks and some eyeliner was all she applied. Dusty hated it when Lucy wore as he called it, all that goop on her face.

Lucy walked over to the full size mirror to check her self out. "So how do I look?" She asked Lillian as she was smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt and blouse.

Lillian smiled. She knew not to tell Mrs. Donovan that the skirt was too small "Oh you look wonderful Mrs. Donovan, Mr. Donovan will be so taken aback."

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, she turned to look at the back of her self. "Oh do you really think so Lillian?"

"Yes I do."

Lucy smiled. "Good because I want tonight to be perfect, for Dusty to ask me to marry him again. Do you think it will go the way I want it to?"

"It will, I'm confident." Lillian said as she finished clasping a necklace around Lucy's neck.

"Thank you." At that, Dusty walked into the penthouse.

"Lucy, Princess, I'm back. Where are you baby?"

Lucy hearing her husband called to him. "I'm in here, darling." Dusty walked into the room careful not to cause suspicion that they were not married. He walked over to Lucy and kissed her softly.

"Hello, baby." He looked at Lucy and noticed the outfit she had on. "Is that new."

Lucy was flabbergasted that Dusty thought the outfit was new. "Oh this old thing, no I had it my closet." She didn't want Dusty to know that it was the outfit she wore when they first when to Mama Estelle's. "I can't wait to go to Mama Estelle's, I hope it's like it always was."

Dusty grabbed Lucy's wrap and put it upon her shoulders. "I'm sure it is, we better be going before it's too late."

"Yes let's" Lucy replied as he walked out of the penthouse she shared with her 'husband'. She was anxious for Dusty to propose to her again.

It was a rather quiet drive to the restaurant. Lucy cuddled up next to Dusty as he drove. "Dusty?"

"Yeah Baby."

"Why did you pick Mama Estelle's?" Lucy thought asking him about his choice might get him to confess.

"Well I wanted to go to a romantic place, that means a lot to both of us." Dusty said hoping nothing in his answer would slip the obvious.

Lucy smiled. "Oh Dusty, this is going to the be most romantic evening." She said cuddling to him closer.

"Who there princess, don't hold on too tight don't want us to get into an accident."

"I don't care about that, as long as I'm always with you."

Dusty smiled and continued to drive, looking down at his 'wife' every once in awhile.

The car came up on the restaurant that was named Mama Estelle's the only problem was it look very unfamiliar to the young couple. "Dusty are you sure this is the place? I sure don't remember it looking so run down."

"Me either, perhaps it looks better on the inside." Dusty said as he parked the car, he got out and being the gentleman he was opened the door for Lucy. Lucy took his hand as he escorted her inside, once inside they were to say the least disappointed.

They looked around to see what had happened, there were peeling wallpaper, bad art hanging on the walls, dying plants, and a bunch of no good riff raff among other things that weren't the same. Dusty whispered in Lucy's year "Maybe Mama Estella is in the kitchen?" He said as he wandered back towards the kitchen leaving Lucy feeling vulnerable of all the wandering eyes watching her.

"Dusty wait for me." She cried as she caught up to him. A man with a grease stain on his apron came out.

"Uhm I'm Louie, can I help ya?"

"Yeah me and my wife want to know if Mamma is working?"

"Mamma went back to the old country." The man replied. Lucy looked disappointed, she loved Mamma Estelle.

"Why? I mean why did she return to her country?"

"Her sister was dying, and Mamma also had health issues." Lucy looked saddened by the news that the dear old lady that sang to them on their first date many years ago was now gone. She loved Mamma Estelle dearly.

Dusty hated to see his Lucy cry so he decided even though Mamma wasn't around anymore and the place lost it's romantic atmosphere he would still make it a most memorable evening for Lucy. So he took Louie aside to talk privately "Look I'm sorry about Estelle, but I brought my wife hear for our anniversary, I wanted to bring her to a place both of us love. So is there any possible way you can make it memorable for her?"

Louie who always been a sucker for romance nodded. "Ah young Love, I will do anything I can do to make most memorable, no?"

Dusty smiled. "Thank you."

------

Lucy smiled at the notion that Dusty had done. "Oh Dusty this is the most beautiful night, I'm happy we came here."

Dusty laughed. "You are, I mean there's a bunch of kids staring at us, we are sitting out eating dinner on an old run down table with a stained table cloth and a plastic rose in a bear bottle."

"I could be in a gutter with you, and I'd still be happy."

"You kill me, you know that."

"I try." Lucy smiled back.

"Luce, I love you. I love you more than life itself." Lucy took a deep breath. Oh my goodness this is it, this is where is going to suggest we renew our vows or something. I have to look surprised. However the question never came. The suggestion was loss.

"Well my food was good, what do you say we go back home, and have some dessert." Dusty said as he tried moving toward Lucy to help her up, however Lucy picked up the chocolate mousse she was eating and threw it in Dusty's face.

"Go dessert you self, you, you pig." She cried as she walked away leaving Dusty standing there Dumbfounded about what had happened. It than dawned on him, Mr. Cobb must have stopped by to see Lucy.

"Oh God Lucy knows." He said as he paid for their dinner and made his way back home to explain to Lucy what had happened. Hoping that he wasn't late.

Tbc. Is Dusty too late?


End file.
